x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
David Kaye
David Kaye is a Canadian actor. He portrays Charles Xavier, Jamie Madrox and Apocalypse on X-Men: Evolution. Life & Career David Kaye's vocal career began with 'The Great American Hero', General Hawk in the D.I.C. animation series, G.I. Joe in 1989. Working as an on-air talent for radio station C.K.L.G. quickly became less interesting as both on-camera and behind-the-microphone roles started taking up more time. Over the next decade and a half David's on camera roles burgeoned along with his vocal career. On camera opportunities came in the form of guest roles on numerous T.V. series and movies such as the X-Files, Battlestar Galactica and Happy Gilmore with Adam Sandler. During this time Kaye was being cast in some of the first of hundreds of animation shows and video-games. So many, in fact, this now became the main focus of his career and he's never looked back. David's biggest moment was when he was cast as 'Megatron' in 1994 in the wonderfully popular series 'Transformers.' As a new animation art form was taking off, 'Beast Wars' was born ('Beasties' in Canada) and would run for four seasons of "...the most fun you could ever have!" says David. Thus began an almost twenty-year relationship with the 'Transformers' franchise. In 2007, David became the only actor in the history of the franchise to play the lead villain AND the lead hero when was cast as 'Optimus Prime' for Cartoon Network's 'Transformers: Animated." Once again, David finds himself returning to a franchise he first engaged in years before. This time going back to the beginning with G.I. Joe. Not only can he be heard as Scarlett's father, but also introducing every episode as the narrator during the opening titles. For fans of Japanese cartoons, David Kaye has been the voice behind 'Sesshomaru' in the English dub of the original 'Inuyasha' series, movies, and the games based off it (due to his moving to L.A., he was unavailable to reprise his role for the dub of the Final Act series and was replaced), 'Treize Khushrenada' in 'Mobile Suit Gundam Wing,' 'Recoome' in 'Dragon Ball Z' ('96-'98) and as the high strung father, 'Soun Tendo' in 'Ranma 1/2'. His cartoon work still brings fans to conventions to meet him. After commuting between Vancouver and Los Angeles for almost a decade, a full-time move to L.A. was inevitable. Shortly after the move, David landed a role in Disney/Pixar's Oscar winning movie, 'Up.' As the work keeps coming in, David's voice can be heard in Insomniac's 'Ratchet & Clank' video game series as the lovable robot 'Clank. He's also been featured in 'Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions' as 'Mysterio', 'Nick Fury' and 'Captain America' in 'Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2', 'Missing Link' in 'Monsters vs Aliens', the game and many more. David is now working on another highly popular series 'Ben 10' as the lead villain. As well as working with J.G. Quintel on 'Flap Jack' and 'The Regular Show.' With continuing commitments now for movie trailers, network promotions for A.B.C., Fox, C.W. and a host of radio and television affiliates and a lot of commercial work, the days get a little tight from time to time. '- IMBd' Notes * He is the only voice actor in the Transformers franchise to have regularly played both Megatron and Optimus Prime. X-Men Evolution Episode Guide Season One Strategy X X Impulse Rogue Recruit Mutant Crush Speed & Spyke Middleverse Turn of the Rogue Spykecam Survival of the Fittest Shadowed Past Grim Reminder The Cauldron I The Cauldron II Season Three Day of Recovery The Stuff of Heroes Mainstream The Stuff of Villains Blind Alley X-Treme Measures The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Self Possessed Under Lock and Key Cruise Control X23 Dark Horizon I Dark Horizon II Season Two Growing Pains Power Surge Bada-Bing Bada-Boom Fun and Games The Beast of Bayville Adrift On Angel's Wings African Storm Joyride Walk on the Wild Side Operation: Rebirth Mindbender Shadow Dance Retreat The Hex Factor Day of Reckoning I Day of Reckoning II Season Four Impact No Good Deed Target X Sins of the Son Uprising Cajun Spice Ghost of a Chance Ascension I Ascension II Filmography * This does not include all credits. Category:Actor Category:Canadian